Créeme
by KSBfanfic
Summary: En esta historia, mis pocos pero muy queridos y adorados lectores me voy bien lejos en el tiempo. Esto transcurre en Nagoya y Tokio por que me baso en Kanako e Isogai. Es una historia dramática - aunque con humor como la mayoría de lo que escribo- Sin duda alguna va a haber sexo. peero no sera en lo inmediato. Es la segunda historia que presento en fanfic asi q espero coments


CREEME.

_**Te amo.**_

_**Kanako... no digas esas cosas a la ligera.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Kanako…**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**¡Eres una niña! Tú no sientes eso por mí. Es una ilusión.**_

_**¡No es una ilusión! Es real. Me costó mucho comprenderlo y confesarlo… pero ahora que estoy segura de ello…Lo diré las veces que sean necesarias.**_

_**No hay "veces" que sean necesarias. La gente se enamora o no. No cambiaras lo que siento. Lo lamento. Estas cosas pasan. Veras, que llegara el día en que conozcas a alguien y comprendas que lo que sientes ahora es solo porque me ves como un hermano mayor. Muy mayor.**_

_**¿El problema es que soy una niña?**_

_**Si. **_

_**Entonces, lo juro por todo lo que quiero, que cuando sea mayor me volveré a confesar y tendrá que tomarme en cuenta. **_

_**Lo prometo… Ahora… Debo irme… Pero Kanako, espero que entiendas que en verdad te aprecio. No dejare de llamarte y hablar contigo por eso ¿sí? Solo no vuelvas a mencionarlo. **_

_**Está bien.. yo.. no lo diré más hasta que sea mayor. **_

_**Bien. Adiós. **_

_**Adiós, Isogai-san**_

Isogai despertó agitado esa mañana. Otra vez… Estaba soñando con eso. Con ese momento en que Kanako, la pequeña hermana de Souichi Tatsumi confeso sus sentimientos una tarde de primavera a los 15 años. Él no salía de su asombro. A esa edad todas las chicas hacen sus primeras confesiones. Pero ni en sus peores pesadillas pensaría que Kanako-chan, tan frágil y dulce se le confesaría de una forma tan segura e imponente.

Tres años pasaron desde aquel entonces. Isogai siguió en contacto, pues aquella tarde creía profundamente en lo que decía. No fue una simple excusa para salir del conflicto.

~_RIIIIIIIIIIING~ ~RIIIIIIING~ ~RIIIIIIING~_

_I: ¿Mmmm? ¿Quién llama tan temprano? – Mmmm, diga… _

_T: Aló Isogai-san. Lamento molestarte a esta hora. Allí apenas amanece ¿verdad?_

_I: ¡ah! ¡Tomoe! Si, ha amanecido hace unos minutos apenas. Pero.. es raro que seas tu quien me llame. ¿Sucede algo? _

_T: Ah, si, lamento molestarte.. Verás, no se si lo recuerdes.. pero hoy…_

_I: Es el cumpleaños de Kanako – chan… Cumple 18. _

_T: Oh, si… ¿Cómo lo recuerda? Bien, ese no es el problema… _

_I: ¿entonces?_

_T: sucede que pensé en enviarle un regalo, pero esta vez deseo que sea una sorpresa. Quiero que piense que olvide este día y que el regalo llegue a última hora. _

_I: tomoe, eso es dulce…. ¿Qué tengo que ver en eso?_

_T: aa ahha.. es que si enviaba el paquete al domicilio de matsuda llegaría ten temprano que arruinaría la sorpresa. Por otro lado Niisan y Morinaga la miman demasiado. Si se los pidiera a ellos apuesto a que irían emocionados a contárselo y luego kanako fingiría que lo recibió tal como yo quería. Asi que el paquete llegara a tu domicilio en cualquier momento. ¡CONFIO EN TI!_

_I: *Sorprendido* Oe, tomoe… espera… tengo que trabajar… ¿tomoe? ¿Alo?_

Tomoe apago su teléfono en cuanto termino de hablar. Estaba seguro de que Isogai haría eso por él. Desde el otro lado del planeta Isogai deseaba morir. Ya sabía que estaba invitado a festejar el cumpleaños de Kanako pues ella misma lo había invitado y no es como si fuera la primera vez que iba. Pero luego de tener el mismo sueño una y otra vez, durante las últimas dos semanas… bueno… digamos que no creía que fuera conveniente estar presente esta vez.

Tal como dijo Tomoe el paquete llego temprano a la puerta de su departamento. Lo tomo, y lo coloque sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía cerca de un sofá. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando no soporto la curiosidad y abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado. Quito los envoltorios como si lo que hubiera estado dentro fuera una gema preciosa – no quería que nadie notara que estaba espiando – y cuando por fin acabo de abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso vestido blanco de un solo hombro, en donde se encontraban delicadas rosas rojas. Era un vestido especialmente femenino y hasta sensual.

Tendría que pedir el día de trabajo para llegar hasta Nagoya, aunque no tenía sentido. Su jefe sabía perfectamente que esta fecha siempre viajaba a festejar con kanako y a martirizar a souichi. Sabiendo, entonces, que definitivamente tendría que irse de viaje lo antes posible, Isogai tomo una ducha, cambio su ropa y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad a comprar quizá algún jean o alguna camisa.

Ya en el centro comercial, poca atención prestaba a la ropa. En el camino se había quedado pensando que se estaba tomando muchas molestias por esa familia. Es verdad que Tomoe-kun ya era se había convertido en un gran amigo – a la distancia, al igual que Kurokawa – pero Souichi, Morinaga, Matsuda… ellos no eran sus amigos. Y esa niña.. Bueno.. Cuando estaba con ella la sentía como su pequeña hermanita menor: tan dulce y frágil, tan vulnerable, a quien hay que proteger de todo y de todos. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera estando enamorado de alguna de sus ex novias se tomaba tantas molestias tan a gusto. No es como si hubiera tenido muchas novias, tampoco. De hecho, hacía ya tiempo que no Salía con alguien. Es que cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse serias de pronto esas bellísimas damas se convertían en lo más horrible sobre la tierra; simplemente ya no le importaban.

Caminando se encontró en la puerta de una joyería – costosa – y encontró un delicado anillo de plata, fino y con un pequeño rubí en su centro. _*aaaah, sería perfecto para su vestido..* _pensó entre suspiros.

Esa noche, se dirigió al departamento que Souichi compartía con su "amigo" Morinaga pues ahí se llevaría a cabo el festejo de Kanako. Todo se veía normal. Souichi bebiendo, Morinaga queriendo propasarse, Souichi golpeando, Morinaga llorando, Souichi sonrojado, Morinaga disculpándose… Souichi yéndose a otro rincón de la casa, Morinaga echándole la culpa de sus celos a Isogai y Kanako riendo. Sonriendo y riendo a carcajadas, de esa manera que a Isogai le hacían pensar que definitivamente ella era una niñita. A su lado estaba Matsuda, como siempre, dos jóvenes niñas de su edad que era amigas de toda la vida y un muchacho que a decir verdad nunca había visto antes pero definitivamente debía de ser un total idiota.

_Se hicieron las once y treinta de la noche y a Isogai le pareció que ya no debía hacerla esperar mas y decidió mostrarle el regalo de Tomoe a Kanako-chan. Ella lo vio fascinada (mientras souichi no podía creer que Tomoe enviara un vestido tan provocador. ¡Estaba indignado! ¡Definitivamente América era el pueblo de los monstruos!)._

**K**_**: Aaaaaaaa, increíble… me encanta. **_

**I:**_** Tomoe es verdaderamente bueno para elegir esas cosas. **_

**M: **_**te quedara precioso Kanako. **_

**S**_**: Pppfff…. Es un horror. **_

**K: **_**jaja, si para mi niisan este vestido es un horror, entonces me lo probare en un segundo.**_

**S**_**: KANAKO**_

**K: jajaa… ¡solo será un minuto! Enseguida estaré aquí. **

Unos minutos pasaron e Isogai recordó que en sus bolsillos se encontraba "aquello" que completaba al vestido. ¡Demonios! Había pensado dárselo todo junto de modo que pensara que era de Tomoe-kun también. Ahora debería decirle que era suyo.

**I:**_ *Espero que no tome este regalo como esperanza. Actuare normalmente. No sucederá nada. * _Pensó acercándose a la habitación en la cual estaba y golpeando la puerta. **AH, disculpa Kanako-chan… olvide darte algo que completa al vestido. Es importante. Por favor, avísame cuando estés lista. **

**K: oh, Isogai. Ya estoy lista puedes pasar. **

**I:** **disculpa la intrusión** – dijo entrando lentamente y encontrándose con la más bella imagen que un hombre se puede encontrar: una mujer de una belleza descomunal jugando como una niña frente a un espejo con un vestido de princesa. De pronto, pensó como no había notado lo blanca que era la piel de kanako, ni lo alta que se encontraba. Su cabello seguía siendo corto como siempre; apenas llegaba hasta su cuello. El hecho de que no tuviera más cabello y que el vestido sea de un solo hombro, hacia que parte de su espalda y su hombro quedara al descubierto. Definitivamente ese vestido era demasiado sensual. Pensando en eso se sintió sonrojar.

**K: ¿Cuál intrusión? Te dije que pasaras**.- contesto sonriendo con naturalidad, como si nada sucediera. – **oe, Isogai.. Esto es muy bonito. Muchas gracias por traerlo hasta aquí.**

**I: Mmmm.. Si. Lo es. Pero aquí tengo algo que lo hará mas bonito aun. –** dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y sacando una pequeña cajita roja.

Kanako estaba sorprendida, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Isogai tomara su mano. No pudo evitar sentirse sonrojada y aun más aun cuando sintió que Isogai se encontraba tan cerca de ella, casi como si quisiera contarle un secreto. El abrió la pequeña caja y ella pudo ver el hermoso rubí en tan delgado anillo de plata. Él tomo el anillo y suavemente lo coloco en uno de los dedos de ella. A kanako esos segundos se le hicieron interminables y un lado de ella se encontraba feliz de que así fuera.

**I: Aquí tienes. Es para ti. Se verá hermoso co….** – no pudo terminar de hablar. Kanako ocupo su boca sorpresivamente. Isogai sintió como el rostro de ella estaba hirviendo de los nervios y sus manos, que había puesto en el cuello de él, estaban temblando. No fue un beso brusco. Fue el beso más inocente que en toda su vida le habían dado. Isogai no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y sentir como ese beso inocente duraba unos cuantos segundos más de lo esperado.

**K: yo… - atino a decir la niña corriéndose del beso que ella misma provoco y bajando la mirada- yo lo amo. **

**I: kanako….**

**K: pero ya no podre hacerlo. Asi que es una justa despedida a mis sentimientos ¿verdad? Es que… si no lo beso.. No lo dejare ir nunca… **

**I: ¿kanako? **

**K: yo tengo novio. – Dijo por fin sosteniendo la mirada – está aquí fuera. En la fiesta. Para ser honestos, no deseaba festejar este día. Solo lo estoy usando como una excusa para presentarlo. Así es que… lo lamento Isogai-san. Pero no puedo mantener lo que prometí. Lo siento, pero usted tenía razón. Quizá ahora que soy mayor comprenda las cosas de otro modo. Ahora… debo irme. Adiós. **

Y así, la dulce niña volvió a la fiesta con la esperanza de embarcarse a una nueva vida mientras Isogai se sentía cada segundo más hundido en el mar.


End file.
